gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Last chance: $3 off Gaia Cash Cards at Target Stores *'July 01' - EI Report: Timmy and the Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 05' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2011! *'July 05' - New rewards for viewing ads! *'July 05' - Gaia on Facebook - Help Us Reach 500k Fans, Get an Item! *'July 06' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 07' - Enter the Double Rainbow! *'July 08' - Pie Hard: Keep shoveling those pies! *'July 08' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 08' - Exclusive PayPal bonus item: Solar Headphones *'July 12' - New Game from OMGPOP: Sky Pigs! *'July 14' - Thanks for helping support the Red Cross! *'July 15' - July's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 15' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 15' - Pie Hard: The qualifying round is almost over! *'July 18' - Sponsorship: Captain America *'July 18' - Reminder: never give your password to anyone! *'July 19' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2011! *'July 19' - Pie Hard: The finalists have been chosen! *'July 19' - Cash Shop Update: New Rapid EI - Le Carousel *'July 20' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 21' - Gold Shop Update: Sock Hop Styles! *'July 21' - Gaians Gone Wild - New softball season starts next Tuesday! *'July 21' - New in the Crystal Box: Ringmaster Spat Clips *'July 22' - New zOMG! update and Gold Potions *'July 22' - EI Report: Zodiacal, Sapphires & Le Carousel *'July 23' - Cash Shop Update: Crest of the Brave *'July 26' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2011! *'July 26' - Help us reach 500k Facebook fans for an exclusive item! *'July 26' - Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'July 27' - Contest: create a comic to win huge prizes! *'July 27' - New Summons: More Adorable Fluffs! *'July 28' - Global Gaians: Take a photo in distant land for huge prizes! *'July 28' - Cash Shop Sale: 30% off selected items for a limited time! *'July 29' - Advance Chance: get a head start on August's CI! *'July 29' - EI Report: Le Carousel *'July 30' - Cash Shop Update: Mythic Hero Bundle August *'August 02' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2011! *'August 02' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast. / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 03' - Frontier Skies Returns! *'August 04' - Cookies! *'August 04' - New Bonus Item with $10 Cash Cards at Walmart! *'August 04' - The Double Rainbow is leaving soon! *'August 05' - Cash Shop Update: New Animated Items! *'August 05' - Canadians: Play Monster Galaxy on your iPhone or iPod Touch! *'August 05' - Create a Comic: Get those entries in before Wednesday! *'August 05' - EI Report: Le Carousel *'August 08' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'August 09' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Las Vegas, Nevada! *'August 09' - AutoCash is Back! *'August 10' - Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 10' - Study the Arcane Arts at Valefor Academy! *'August 11' - Global Gaians: vote for your favorites! *'August 12' - EI Report: Le Carousel *'August 12' - Create a Comic: Time to Vote! *'August 15' - August's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 15' - Outfit Shops: Now in Beta! *'August 16' - New Games from Viximo: Backyard Monsters and Resort World *'August 16' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 17' - The Back to School Special is here! Bonus Gaia Cash! *'August 17' - Maintenance Tonight: 11:45pm - 12:00am PDT *'August 17' - Cash Shop Update: Pistolera: Standoff *'August 18' - Item Alchemy Has Arrived! *'August 19' - An invitation to Gaia's 2011 User-Run Ball! *'August 19' - Monster Galaxy: much better than ever! *'August 19' - EI Report: Zodiacal and Master Alchemist *'August 22' - Cash Shop Cleanup: a bunch of great items are leaving soon! *'August 23' - Summer Event Part 2: Pie Hard with a Vengeance *'August 23' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo 2011! *'August 23' - Advance Chance: Get a head start on September's CI! *'August 23' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 24' - Cash Shop Update: Lost Starseed II *'August 26' - Create a Comic: Here There Be Winners! *'August 26' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel, Master Alchemist *'August 26' - Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Peacock Feather Fan! *'August 29' - Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's Almost Over! *'August 29' - Alchemy Update *'August 29' - Cash Shop Update: Demon Hunters *'August 30' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2011! *'August 30' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 31' - Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's All Over! *'August 31' - Ivan's Surplus: Get Common Items From Past CIs! September *'September 01' - Valefor Academy will soon close its doors! *'September 02' - Monster Galaxy: The Zodiac Islands is now in the App Store! *'September 02' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel, Master Alchemist *'September 05' - Win a Nintendo Wii courtesy of Viz Media! *'September 05' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'September 06' - Gold Shop Update: Back to School *'September 06' - Aquarium & Alchemy Update: Prince Enki *'September 06' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'September 07' - Fly Away to Neverland! *'September 09' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel, Master Alchemist *'September 13' - Cash Shop Update: Custom Cut *'September 13' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'September 14' - New Game from Viximo: Majongg Dimensions *'September 14' - Guild Chats: Just What They Sound Like! *'September 15' - September's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 16' - zOMG! - Dead Man's Shadow is coming soon! *'September 16' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel, Custom Cut, The Case of Pietro *'September 20' - Spring Cleaning Forums *'September 20' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! One hour only!!! *'September 20' - Cash Shop Update: Autumn Memories *'September 21' - BidBlast has arrived! *'September 21' - Update on zOMG! Bloodstone Amulet *'September 22' - Cash Shop Update: Astra Metamorphosis *'September 23' - EI Report: Zodiacal, Custom Cut *'September 24' - Cash Shop Update: Prince of the Sea *'September 26' - Advance Chance: Get a head start on October's CI! *'September 27' - Convention Tour: Anime Weekend Atlanta 2011! *'September 27' - Cash Shop Update: Little Lucie: Exorcism *'September 27' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'September 28' - BidBlast: New Items & Big Improvements! *'September 28' - Cash Shop Update: Crown of Fate *'September 28' - Cash Tree Reminder: Get Free Gaia Cash! *'September 30' - EI Report: Custom Cut, Prince of the Sea *'September 30' - One Day Sale in Backyard Monsters and Mahjongg Dimensions October *'October 03' - Gaia Word Hunt Contest! *'October 03' - It's your last chance to fly to Neverland! *'October 04' - BidBlast Update: Alchemy Blowout! *'October 04' - Win a copy of Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove *'October 04' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! / Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'October 05' - Resort World adds Japanese-inspired items! *'October 05' - Get ready to rock with Famestar Masquerade! *'October 07' - New Stuff in the Gaia iPhone App! *'October 07' - EI Report: Custom Cut *'October 09' - Cash Shop Update: Ravenwood Manor *'October 10' - Gold Shop Update: Hipsterween *'October 11' - Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con 2011 & Live Webcast! *'October 13' - Contest: Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest going on now! *'October 13' - Cash Shop Update: Tragic Pair *'October 14' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Ravenwood Manor *'October 15' - Join the LIVE New York Comic Con Masquerade Webcast!!!!! *'October 15' - October's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'October 16' - Join the Gaia Panel Webcast LIVE at New York Comic Con! / New York Comic Con Masquerade Webcast! Thanks for joining!! *'October 18' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Cincinnati, Ohio! *'October 18' - Cash Shop Update: Halloween Masquerade *'October 20' - Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest going on now! *'October 21' - Advance Chance: Get a head start on November's CI! *'October 21' - EI Report: Zodiacal, Ravenwood Manor *'October 24' - Join me for a Halloween Masquerade! *'October 25' - It's Halloween in Resort World! *'October 25' - Convention Tour: London MCM Expo 2011! *'October 26' - Halloween Webcast Contests! *'October 27' - Try the NEW AND IMPROVED Gro-Gain Max! *'October 27' - The Walking Dead invade Gaia! *'October 28' - Backyard Monsters Sale: Saturday Only! *'October 28' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Ravenwood Manor *'October 28' - Cash Shop Sale: 30% off selected items till Monday! *'October 30' - Cash Shop Update: Runcible Spoon *'October 30' - Gaian Halloween Contests! Voting Phase! *'October 31' - Gaia HQ Halloween Costume Contest LIVE Webcast November *'November 02' - New Bidblast Auctions Available *'November 02' - New hairstyles in Salon Durem! *'November 03' - Cash Shop Update: Gate to the Afterlife *'November 03' - Famestar Masquerade is coming to an end! *'November 04' - EI Report: Runcible Spoon *'November 09' - Find your Spirit Animal with the Guardian Totem! *'November 10' - Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest: The Final Stretch! *'November 11' - Moonrise Has Ended! *'November 11' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Runcible Spoon *'November 11' - Deadman's Shadow is now open to early-bird adventurers! *'November 14' - Word Hunt Contest: The Winners and Phrase! *'November 15' - November's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 15' - Convention Tour: Anime USA 2011! *'November 17' - Gaia Housing Update *'November 17' - EI Report: Runcible Spoon, Owlpocalypse *'November 21' - Black Friday: Huge Deals & Rare Items! *'November 23' - EI Report: Zodiacal, Prince of the Sea, Trilune's Covenant *'November 25' - Black Friday: Big Bundles + Rare Items! *'November 28' - Advance Chance: Get a head start on December's CI! December *'December 01' - EI Report: Trilune's Covenant *'December 06' - The 3rd Annual Modmas Contest is here! *'December 06' - Gaia Housing: Holiday Update! *'December 07' - Drop down to Underland! *'December 09' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Trilune's Covenant *'December 12' - Introducing the Avatar Card! *'December 13' - Gold Shop Update: Garage Sale! *'December 14' - 12 Days of Gaia *'December 14' - New items in the Crystal Box! *'December 14' - Charity CI: Revolution Dusk *'December 14' - Viximo Christmas Sale *'December 15' - December's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'December 16' - EI Report: Trilune's Covenant *'December 16' - Monthly Update: December 2011 *'December 16' - Safety Video #3 - Enjoy! :) *'December 18' - Cash Shop Update: Silver Bells *'December 19' - Super Prize 2011: one more chance at 2011's hottest items! *'December 21' - Revolution Dusk is leaving soon! *'December 21' - There's a New Gaia iPhone App! *'December 21' - Cash Shop Update: Breezy Love *'December 22' - Xmas 2011: The Carol of Old Pete *'December 23' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Zodiacal *'December 27' - Cash Shop Update: Celebratory Pair *'December 28' - Get Your SOPA Item! *'December 29' - Enter the December 2011 MC Giveaway!!! *'December 30' - EI Report: Owlpocalypse & Gary's Island Adventure Category:Years/Split